Amor a través del tiempo
by Natsumi-Tachikawa
Summary: "No importa cuando tiempo pasase, Hayato nunca cambiará, pero está bien, porque por eso mismo lo amo." Pareja yaoi!. 8059! Cap 4. FINAL!
1. En clase

Hola a todos! n.n… Bueno, como notarán no soy muy buena para los título ni para los summary xD, pero les aseguro que soy mejor escribiendo ff . Es la primera vez que puedo terminar un fanfiction .U… tengo la mala costumbre de dejarlos a la mitad. Por eso nunca puedo subirlos a aquí ;.;… agradezco las 4 horas consecutivas de Geografía histórica. Sin esa clase no podría haber escrito esto xDDD.

Les adelanto que no es demasiado largo, son sólo 4 capítulos. Supongo que me aventuraré a escribir más dependiendo del éxito que este ff tenga .U.

Advertencia: Pareja shonen ai! [8059-YamamotoxGokudera] Si no te agrada este género o esta pareja, no lo leas …

¿ooc? Espero que no xDU…

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Akira Amano.

* * *

Nuevamente la puta clase era demasiado aburrida. Todos los conceptos los había leído y estudiado una y mil veces ¿Por qué nos siguen enseñando cosas tan básicas? ¿Acaso creen que somos niños de jardín? No entiendo porque Jyuudaime sigue asistiendo a esta escuela. El profesor comenzó a mirarme de reojo con cara de disgusto cuando comencé a distraerme con mi teléfono móvil a la vista de todos, sin importarme lo que el muy jodido estaba explicando. Nunca fui de ocultar mis acciones. En realidad, no me interesa hacerlo, no como otros, que usan el libro de lectura para ocultarse…

Volteé mi mirada hacia el baseball freak. Ese estúpido siempre se sentaba atrás de todo para evitar que el profesor lo descubriese cuando tomaba su siesta diaria. Ja! como si los profesores no supieran aquello. La única razón por la que nada le dicen, es porque ese idiota es la estrella del equipo de Baseball.

Como siempre, el libro ocultaba su rostro, el cual seguramente estaba apoyado sobre su escritorio durmiendo plácidamente. Tsk… no pienso ayudarlo a estudiar cuando los exámenes se acerquen. Que se joda por vago. Ya lo he decidido, esta vez, ni aunque el Jyuudaime me lo pida lo haré.

Repentinamente él bajó el libro. Nuestras miradas chocaron por unos segundos y, entonces, me sonrió. Desvié mi mirada rápidamente fingiendo molestia. Estúpido fanático del baseball! El sólo tener que verlo me encolerizaba. Por su culpa me sentía así de extraño…

Sólo habían sido unos segundos y ya sentía que mi corazón se aceleraba y ni siquiera podía tranquilizarlo, incluso sentía mis mejillas arder. Lo odiaba, sólo una fugaz mirada y una sonrisa de su parte me hacían sentir como una tonta colegiala en un día de primavera o, en mi caso, como un maldito gay.

-Idiota…-murmuré aunque sabía perfectamente que él no podía escucharme.

* * *

Espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado n.n. Si es así, los review se agradecen. Si no, estoy preparada para los tomates *saca una sombrilla de quien sabe donde* o.ó… ok no xDU.


	2. Campeonato de Baseball

Ohayo Mina-san! n.n…. Antes que nada gracias a la gente que me dejó review. Me alegra ver que mi ff les ha gustado n.n. Aquí les dejo el segundo cap. Últimamente ando algo ocupada con la facultad así que quizás me tarde en subir los otros dos que faltan, pero den por seguro que lo haré *-*.

Me alegra que el capítulo anterior no haya sido tan ooc como pensaba. Sinceramente, me cuesta más narrarlo desde el punto de vista de Gokudera pues mi personalidad siempre se ha acoplado más a la de Yamamoto.

Este capítulo está escrito desde el punto de vista de Yamamoto. Creo que no lo había dicho antes, pero iré alternando los puntos de vista dependiendo del capítulo…

¿ooc? Esperemos que no xDU

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece… los personajes y su historia son propiedad de Akira Amano.

* * *

-Yamamoto-sempai has estado espectacular!- me felicitó uno de los Kohai de primer año del equipo de Baseball.

Habíamos jugado un importantísimo partido del campeonato y lo habíamos ganado sin problemas. Todos estaban sorprendidos por mi desempeño pues 6 homerun consecutivos rompían todos los records establecidos por el baseball estudiantil. Ciertamente me había esforzado, pero todo tenía una explicación…

-Oi Takeshi! Tus amigos te esperan afuera-me anunció el entrenador. Parpadeé un poco y luego sonreí, saliendo de los vestuarios para encontrarme que efectivamente Tsuna y los demás estaban esperándome.

-Yamamoto estuviste sorprendente- fue lo primero que dijo Tsuna al verme.

Solté una carcajada ante su halago. Prácticamente podía ver el mismo brillo en sus ojos que había notado en todos los que me habían felicitado hasta ahora.

-Jajaja no ha sido para tanto- respondí mientras rascaba mi nuca.

-Hahi? Pero si Haru ha quedado impactada!- exclamó la joven con Lambo en brazos.

-Eres un jugador extremo!- gritó sempai quien, pese a haberse ya graduado, había decidido venir a apoyar al equipo de Baseball.

Solté otra carcajada un tanto apenado por todo lo dicho por ellos. Sin darme cuenta, mi mirada se depositó sobre él, aquél que se encontraba un tanto alejado del grupo, pero no porque le desagradara estar con ellos, más bien suponía que se encontraba algo molesto por haber tenido que venir. Aún así me encontraba feliz por su presencia, aunque, en realidad, la misma se debía a que, según él, debía acompañar a Tsuna y protegerlo por ser su mano derecha.

-¿Verdad que Yamamoto ha estado genial, Gokudera-kun?- le preguntó Tsuna

Estaba a punto de responder afirmativamente, casi de forma automática. Porque Gokudera nunca contradice las palabras de Tsuna, cuando notó el contenido de la pregunta que el líder Vongola le había hecho. Me miró de reojo con una actitud de pocos amigos. Supuse que no buscaba contradecir a su jefe, pero tampoco, seguramente, le agradaría el hecho de tener que decir algo bueno sobre mi. Para Gokudera, yo no seguía siendo más que su rival.

-Jajaja casi lo olvido. El viejo dijo que si ganábamos el partido podíamos ir a co…- comencé a decir pues, ahora la atención de todos se centraba nuevamente en mi, olvidándose por completo que Gokudera debía responder a lo dicho por Tsuna. Así no debería sentirse obligado a responder. Pero antes de poder terminar mi frase, él me interrumpió.

-Para ser un estúpido baseballfreak no lo hiciste mal- respondió como si supiera que mis palabras eran sólo a modo de distracción.

Volteé a verlo nuevamente y parpadeé. Creo que todos nos quedamos un tanto sorprendido por ello. Sonreí ampliamente. Ahora era él quien reconocía mis habilidades y eso me hacía feliz, pues la razón por la que tanto me había esforzado en este último partido, era porque sabía que él me estaba observando desde las gradas.

-Jajaja. Estoy feliz por lo que Gokudera ha dicho- dije aún manteniendo aquella sonrisa en mi rostro. Quizás mis palabras habían expresado de forma demasiado directa mi emoción.

Él se ¿sonrojó? y desvió su mirada rápidamente.

-Idiota…-murmuró.

Reí ante ello.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. n.n. Esto lo imaginé cuando vi el capítulo 159 del anime. Yamamoto es muy bueno en el baseball y siempre se esfuerza de más, pero supuse que 6 homerun consecutivos tenían que tener un motivo más especial xDU.

Si les gustó, dejen review, onegai n.n


	3. En un bar

Hola a todos! Aquí vengo a dejarles el tercer capítulo del ff. Esta vez está narrado desde el punto de vista de Gokudera y es en versión TYL.

Debo admitir que jamás pensé tener tanta continuidad con un fanfiction. Como dije en el primer post, suelo nunca terminarlos. Quizás pronto, cuando pase todos mis exámenes -.-U, me anime a hacer algo más largo, o al menos, a terminar los que nunca finalicé xDU.

Bueno, el próximo será el último cap. Mientras tanto, disfruten este! n.n

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Akira Amano quien nos está haciendo sufrir bastante con el manga ¬¬ (y no diré más para no spoilear xDU)

* * *

Estúpido intento de samurai! ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan jodidamente ciego como para no notar cuando una estúpida mujer busca algo más que una "simple y hermosa amistad"? Quizás el imbécil se había dado cuenta ya, pero el idiota es tan amable que seguramente no sabe como sacarse a la gente de encima.

-Takeshi-kun es tan divertido!- exclamó la maldita perra que buscaba clavarle las garras cual ave rapaz tomando a una presa.

Maldecía la hora en que habíamos decidido entrar a este bar de mierda. Sólo entramos porque Jyuudaime fue quien nos lo recomendó y, en realidad, esa era la única razón por la que simplemente no me levantaba y salía del lugar. Apagué el cigarro, quien sabe cuantos ya había fumado. Los miré nuevamente ¿cuánto más tendría que soportar esto? Él simplemente se comportaba como si yo no existiera. Continuaban hablando tan tranquilamente que me asqueaba. Ni siquiera me molestaba en prestar atención a su conversación, sólo escuchaba algunos gritos que la mujer pegaba en pos de alabarlo.

-Takeshi-kun es tan amable!- y tras decir aquello, para sorpresa de él y mia, se le tiró encima.

Suficiente! Me levanté abruptamente y golpeé la mesa fuertemente, tanto que el lugar entero guardó silencio y todos voltearon a verme.

-Maldita zorra! Déjalo en paz o te meteré dinamita en tu liposuccionador trasero!- le grité.

La gente me clavó la mirada, especialmente cuando ella se mostró completamente asustada ante mi amenaza, la cual estaba dispuesta a cumplir en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué carajo se meten dónde no los llaman? Escuché como algunos reclamaban por mi actitud, mas sólo les dirigí unas miradas para hacerlos callar. Salí de allí, con suma ira acumulada. Muéranse todos.

-Hayato!- me llamó una vez que había comenzado a caminar disgustado hacia mi departamento.

¿Cuándo fue que me alcanzó? Mi paso era sumamente rápido y pensé que lo había perdido de vista hace algunas cuadras atrás. No tenía deseos de hablar con él ni de escuchar sus patéticas excusas, pero aún así, casi por mero instinto, detuve mi andar y volteé a verlo. Él se detuvo frente a mí, recuperando el aliento de a poco. Había corrido hasta aquí… estúpido.

-Eres insoportable. Si quieres revolcarte con una puta, hazlo. Pero a mi no me jodas más- le dije y continué caminando.

Sin embargo, él me detuvo, tomándome del brazo, Tsk… maldito jodido…

-Espera Hayato. No pretendía hacer nada de eso con ella. Sólo me resultó una persona agradable, pero no me esperaba que eso sucediera…-intentó explicarme

¿Agradable?¿agradable? Arqueé una ceja ¿desde cuando las perras son agradables? Odio a las mujeres y por su culpa, comienzan a desagradarme cada vez más.

-Jamás podría tener algo con alguien que no seas tú- dijo. Detuve nuevamente mi paso- Hayato es único y me tiene completamente atrapado.

Sonrió y sentí como los colores subían a mi rostro, aunque busqué ocultarlo. No lo perdonaría así de fácil, por orgullo no lo haría. Entonces, se acercó a mi oído

-Vayamos a tu departamento y te lo demuestro…-susurró con aquél tono de voz tan irresistible que a veces solía usar.

-Idiota!- grité, desviando mi mirada mientras buscaba ocultar el color rojizo de mi rostro. Quizás, SOLO POR ESTA VEZ, lo perdonaría más fácilmente…


	4. Final

Konichiwa minna-san! Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo u.u… pero entre los parciales y los finales no había tenido tiempo de pasarlo a la máquina. Bueno, como dije, este es último capítulo. Pero no se preocupen, prometo hacer más ff de esta pareja… cuando tenga algo de tiempo .U. Había iniciado uno, me quedó demasiado OOC así que lo dejé, pero ya tengo otro en la cabeza y sé que, esta vez, quedará lo suficientemente aceptable para publicarlo o.ó.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Akira Amano.

* * *

-¿Me llamaste, Gokudera?- Pregunté al ingresar a su oficina.

Él se veía bastante ocupado. Los papeles inundaban su escritorio y su tipeo sobre el teclado de la notebook era tan veloz que apenas lograba ver sus dedos. Se veía estresado, agobiado y de muy mal humor.

-Al fin apareces, maldito intento de samurai- dijo apenas levantando la mirada mientras continuaba trabajando- ¿Dónde están tus informes? Debiste haberlos entregado hace horas!

Solté una carcajada y rasqué mi nuca. El decirle la verdad podría costarme la vida, viendo la actitud que tenía. Pero si pusiera una tonta excusa y él descubriera la verdad por cuenta propia, no sólo me mataría, también me torturaría.

-Bueno… jajaja aún no los he empezado a hacer- respondí.

Podía sentir el aura oscura que su cuerpo emanaba en aquellos momentos, el cual comenzaba a volverse punzante. Se sentía como si alguien te estuviera clavando una espada en el pecho. Reí nuevamente para suavizar el ambiente, aunque no tuve demasiado éxito con ello.

-Es que… el viejo tenía mucho trabajo y no podía dejarlo sólo y…-en cuanto sacó la dinamita, decidí callarme e intentar detenerlo.

-Estupido baseball freak! Eres un inútil! Hasta la Estúpida Vaca y el Cabeza de Cesped han hecho ya su trabajo!- gritó mientras se desquitaba con la pobre madera de su escritorio.

-Gomene gomene… prometo tenerlo listo para esta noche- dije intentando tranquilizarlo, sonriéndole como siempre. Aunque, por alguna razón, eso parecía enojarlo más.

-Eso no basta, Idiota!- Dijo ya casi resignación, masajeándose la sien.

Parecía realmente cansado y más nervioso de lo normal. Conociéndolo, "por el bien del Jyuudaime y de la familia Vongola", se estaba sobreesforzando, presionándose más del o que debería para tener todo absolutamente listo en tiempo y forma. Así de perfeccionista era Hayato cuando se trataba de la familia.

-Hayato parece muy estresado ¿Por qué no descansas un poco?- le sugerí sonriéndole

-Cállate idiota. ¿De quién crees que es la culpa?- me respondió y, entonces, pareció darse cuenta de algo que lo molestó nuevamente- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que aquí no me llames por mi nombre?

Solté una carcajada. No entendía porque Hayato se empeñaba tanto en mantener nuestra relación en secreto a los demás, especialmente a Tsuna.

-Ma ma… ¿Hayato necesita que lo ayude a descansar?- le cuestioné, comenzando a acercarme "peligrosamente" a él.

Él notó mis intenciones y me miró de forma amenazante. Reí, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando. Cuando llegué a su escritorio, me incliné hacia delante, quedando nuestros rostros demasiado cerca.

-No te preocupes. Nadie vendrá en estos momentos, Hayato- comenté, rozando nuestros labios provocadoramente…

Cabeza de pulpo!-Gritó sempai al entrar a la oficina sin tocar la puerta antes.

Nos quedamos congelados con su intervención inesperada durante un segundo, sin embargo, Hayato reaccióno a tiempo, empujándome hacia atrás. Eso había estado cerca… quizás, y con suerte, sempai no lo había notado.

-Toca la puerta antes de entrar, cabeza de césped!-gritó Gokudera molesto.

-Pero eso no sería extremo- se quejó sempai.

Reí por la situación, aunque aquello molestó más a Hayato quien me dedicó una mirada de "vete".

-Iré a hacer mis informes-comenté, mientras me dirigí a abandonar la oficina, deteniéndome por unos instantes, al llegar a la puerta.- Gokudera…

Al llamarlo, tanto él como Ryohei sempai me miraron por mero instinto. Sonreí.

-Ti amo- le dije en su idioma natal que hace poco había aprendido por cuestiones laborales.

Hayato se sonrojó y desvió su mirada para evitar mostrar aquello. Sempai parpadeó sin entender. Era una suerte que él aún no supiera italiano. Por alguna razón, supe lo siguiente que Hayato diría.

-Idiota…- murmuró ante lo cual sonreí divertido y luego abandoné su oficina.

No importa cuando tiempo pasase, Hayato nunca cambiará, pero está bien, porque por eso mismo lo amo.


End file.
